1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bow stringing apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for changing bow strings on an archer's compound bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the compound bow and the widespread use thereof, there has arisen the attendant problem of replacing defective or worn bow strings. The problem is present since a compound bow with its plurality of pulley wheels and attachment mechanism require adjustments or "tuning" after the bow is strung.
The compound bows utilize a typical fiber bow string which attaches to the ends of the pulley mounted cables thereof. If the bow string becomes worn or defective, the method of simply bending the bow and removing the old string, which is appropriate with conventional bows, completely throws the compound bow out of adjustment.
Therefore, when the new string is attached, the bow must be completely "tuned" again. For the relatively inexperienced user of the compound bow, this tuning operation is difficult and is expensive because he usually has to take his bow to a professional to get it finally readjusted or "tuned".
There have, in the past, been bow string apparatus for use with conventional bows in changing the string thereof. However, since the conventional bow is notched at the ends to hold the bow string the apparatuses were provided with means for attaching the stringing device to the extreme ends of the bow itself outside of the notches provided in the bow.
These devices are not usable with the compound bow since, at the extreme ends of the compound bow, there are eccentric wheels for giving such bows their mechanical advantage.
Further, such stringing devices as that taught in the patent to Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,078 issued in 1966, have the disadvantage of stringing the pull cord through a ring or the like which gives rise to high friction on the pull cord. This high friction results in added pull force being required to compress the bow and excessive pull cord wear.